princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Windy Road
Windy Road is Marui Bunta & Kuwahara Jackal Best of Rival Player's single. Tracklist #Windy Road #Windy Road (Remix) #Windy Road (Original Karaoke) #Voice Message Lyrics Kanji= 風に吹かれて　今日も歩こう　僕達のWindy road あの空　見上げながら　Take it easy, Take it easy 嵐も楽しい　明日はハレルヤ　口笛吹きながら 前だけ見て行こう　Build a fire,Build a fire 思い出を語るより今は　振り向かず歩けばいいんだ ジョークと誇りを抱えてさ　It's all right! I'm gung-ho! Through the days of youth Go ahead, fun fun, Windy road I'll get big big dreamy chance Go ahead ,fun fun, Windy days共に行こう　風と行こう I'm sure nothing can stop me I'll do it no matter what, now 思いがけない　石ころもあるさ　未来へのWindy road 変えりゃいいダイヤモンドに　Here we go, Here we go 幾つもの出会い　幾つもの笑顔　幾つも悩みに 瞳をそらさずに　Hang in there, Hang in there ゆずれないこの思いを今日も　目印に歩けばいいんだ 騒がしい季節の真ん中で　Yeah, No sweat! I'm easy! Through the days of youth Go ahead, fun fun, Shiny road I'll get big big dreamy chance Go ahead, fun fun, Shiny days自由なまま　自分のまま I'm sure nothing can stop me I'll do it no matter what, now Go ahead, fun fun, Windy road I'll get big big dreamy chance Go ahead, fun fun, Windy days共に行こう　風と行こう I'm sure nothing can stop me I'll do it no matter what,now |-| Romaji= Kaze ni fukarete Kyou mo arukou Bokutachi no Windy road Ano sora Miage nagara Take it easy, Take it easy Arashi mo tanoshii Ashita wa HALLELUJAH Kuchibue fuki nagara Mae dake miteyukou Build a fire, Build a fire Omoide wo kataru yori ima wa Furimukazu arukeba iin'da JOKE to hokori wo kakaete sa It's all right! I'm gung-ho! Through the days of youth Go ahead, fun fun, Windy road I'll get big big dreamy chance Go ahead, fun fun, Windy days Tomo ni yukou Kaze to yukou I'm sure nothing can stop me I'll do it no matter what, now Omoigakenai Ishikoro mo aru sa Mirai e no Windy road Kaerya ii DIAMOND ni Here we go, Here we go Ikutsu mo no deai Ikutsu mo no egao Ikutsu mo no nayami ni Hitomi wo sorasazu ni Hang in there, Hang in there Yuzurenai kono omoi wo kyou mo Mejirushi ni arukeba iin'da Sawagashii kisetsu no mannaka de Yeah, No sweat! I'm easy! Through the days of youth Go ahead, fun fun, Shiny road I'll get big big dreamy chance Go ahead, fun fun, Shiny days Jiyuu na mama Jibun no mama I'm sure nothing can stop me I'll do it no matter what, now Go ahead, fun fun, Windy road I'll get big big dreamy chance Go ahead, fun fun, Windy days Tomo ni yukou Kaze to yukou I'm sure nothing can stop me I'll do it no matter what, now |-| English= Blown by the wind Let's walk, today as well Our Windy road That sky Looking up at it Take it easy, Take it easy A storm is fun Tomorrow is Hallelujah While whistling Watching only what's in front of me Build a fire, Build a fire For now instead of talking about memories It's alright to just walk without looking back Holding a joke and pride in our arms It's all right! I'm gung-ho! Through the days of youth Go ahead, fun fun, Windy road I'll get big big dreamy chance Go ahead, fun fun, Windy road Let's go together Let's go with the wind I'm sure nothing can stop me I'll do it no matter what, now There are unexpected bits of rock as well To the future Windy road The diamond which you can just change Here we go, Here we go Numerous encounters Numerous smiling faces To nemerous troubles as well Without turning eyes away Hang in there, Hang in there Even today, this thought I won't hand over Using it as a land mark, just keep walking In the middle of the boisterous season Yeah, No sweat! I'm easy! Through the days of youth Go ahead, fun fun, Shiny road I'll get big big dreamy chance Go ahead, fun fun, Shiny days Free as it is Me as I am I'm sure nothing can stop me I'll do it no matter what, now Go ahead, fun fun, Windy road I'll get big big dreamy chance Go ahead, fun fun, Windy road Let's go together Let's go with the wind I'm sure nothing can stop me I'll do it no matter what, now Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Best of Rival Players Category:Singles Category:Duets